<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arrepentimiento by softdeldry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882731">Arrepentimiento</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdeldry/pseuds/softdeldry'>softdeldry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>?xSuho, Broken SeHo, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdeldry/pseuds/softdeldry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Te has arrepentido de terminar con alguien?<br/>Sehun lo hacía desde hace tiempo y ahora el sentimiento fue mayor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arrepentimiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los demonios antes fueron ángeles.</p><p>Esa simple frase resuena en la cabeza de Sehun cuando ve a Junmyeon, su ex novio.</p><p>Tuvo que mirar dos veces para asegurarse que era el mismo chico que dejó hace dos años.</p><p>Ahora el mayor luce una cabellera rojiza, maquillaje acentuando su rostro y las ropas se ajustan perfectamente a su cuerpo mientras se mueve al ritmo de la música, ajeno a la mirada que no ha podido apartar.</p><p>Sehun se pregunta como el dulce y hogareño Junmyeon, aquel que vestía lindos sueteres holgados en tonos pastel y que casi no salía de casa, se había transformado en este Junmyeon.</p><p>La tentación de acercarse a él y hablarle es demasiada, pero sabe que es lo menos indicado.</p><p>Habían terminado de mala manera hace dos años, las palabras que habían salido de su boca seguían siendo un recuerdo fresco en su memoria.</p><p>
  <em>"Lo que siento por ti ya no es lo mismo, es como una maldita rutina, me estoy aburriendo de esto y de ti."</em>
</p><p>Recuerda perfectamente como por el rostro del mayor habían corrido las lagrimas, lo había destrozado. Se había sentido tan arrepentido de sus palabras y acciones después de eso.</p><p>En algún momento Junmyeon había dejado la pista y ahora camina hacia la barra, justo donde él se encuentra.</p><p>Comienza a sentirse ansioso, ¿Junmyeon lo había visto? ¿qué haría si le hablaba?</p><p>Sus pensamientos son cortados cuando el mayor se inclina sobre la barra, justo a unos metros de él. Se debate mentalmente si saludarle o no, quiere hacerlo pero no cree muy correcto hacerlo después de todo.</p><p>Respira profundamente con la mirada clavada en la barra y decidido se levanta dispuesto a acercarse, "un saludo rápido" se repite, pero cuando su mirada vuelve al pelirrojo este es abrazado por un moreno peliverde.</p><p>Continua su camino procesando la imagen que a cada paso se hace más clara, el peliverde desconocido abraza por detrás a Junmyeon dando de repente pequeños besos en su cuello mientras este toma su cerveza.</p><p>ㅡVamos Myeonie, sigamos bailando, unos minutos másㅡ el peliverde suena insistente, como un niño pequeño pidiendo algo</p><p>ㅡDame un respiro Nini, después seré todo tuyoㅡ el mayor sonríe y sus palabras salen dulcemente, aunque hay cierto doble sentido en lo último dicho</p><p>ㅡEspero así sea bebéㅡ el tal "Nini" suelta al mayor y se sienta junto a él quitándole su cerveza y dándole un trago.</p><p>Sehun solo puede quitar su vista de la pareja y continuar derecho su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera vuelto a ver a Junmyeon, como si no hubiera presenciado esa escena, como si su corazón no doliera y su mente le gritara que era un estúpido por dejarlo ir hace dos años.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Una idea cortita a partir de los teaser de Obsession</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>